You're The One
by To Be A Necessity
Summary: One-Shot.


**I haven't written for a few days, but this came into my mind not too long ago after I watched _Still Fighting It Part 2_. I must say, it was an excellent episode-but what if Clare hadn't gone to Eli's house? This is what I would have created if Clare had found out about Julia some other way, and Clare looses trust for her friends-it makes more sense (hopefully) when you read it!**

**I am also sorry I haven't been updating my other story, _Mysteries_. I haven't had a thought for it yet, but I will soon add to it!**

**Enjoy. This is one of my one-shots that will be added to fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

The snow fell silently, placing a gorgeous white cover over the road, as Clare watched it from her bedroom window. The snow was perfectly content, nothing in its way to bother it. It would remain happy, remain bright. The snow would remain the same. Clare groaned, thinking about how much she wished that she hadn't isolated herself. She should've seen it coming, after the English assignment that she had done with Eli and Adam. She slowly maintained a route in school where she wouldn't walk into her friends, but get to her classes slower.

There was a _thump_ as Clare's hand and the window came into contact with one another, and Clare still stared at the snow. This was winter break, and she had yet to see Alli, Adam, or Eli's shining face.

"Maybe they forgot about me already," She whispered to herself, even though no one was home with her. She forced her tears back as she watched the snow for another moment, and then trudged to the front door. She _had_ to get outside, to go to church. Sunday; the only day that she had something she would be happy to do. She worshiped God, knowing that he would help her through this. She looked up as the snowflakes fell down, some falling on her face. It was a content silence as she walked a few blocks.

"Clare?" Someone asked behind her, as she stopped slowly. Should she turn to see who had called her? She battled with her thoughts as the person stepped in front of her. She didn't want to look up from her shoes, but she forced herself to look into the green eyes that were boring into her.

"Eli." Clare said, not knowing what to say. They hadn't talked for weeks. Clare could feel her breathing quicken as she thought of what he wanted to talk to her about.

"I haven't seen you for three days." Eli stated. Clare sighed loudly, looking down at her shoes again. Winter break started three days ago. Clare didn't have an excuse as to why he hadn't seen her for that amount of time. Church? That wasn't any good; the church wasn't open every day. Eli brought her chin up and forced her to look at him so he could see what the problem was.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as if he were a doctor. Clare shook her head slightly, but enough for Eli to drop his hand. Clare let out a deep, shaky breath as if she were about to meltdown in seconds.

"I don't know," She truthfully said. Clare didn't know why she felt like she was in such depression-maybe because she was alone at the house? Helen and Randal had gone their separate ways, but not either of them acknowledged her. "I'm alone." She stated, looking at the ground. She stomped on the snow before her, making it a gray color. She couldn't hold back the tears that were surfacing, so she let them fall onto the sidewalk, making the snow turn darker. Eli pulled her into a hug, and she let go.

Clare wiped away the tears on her face that hadn't succeeded in falling to the sidewalk, and she continued to walk to the church which was only a few more blocks.

"I can drive you; it's about that time of season where you can get sick from the weather." Eli half heartedly said, forcing a half smile. Clare tried to smile but was unsuccessful, and accepted. The hearse had a content, cold feeling in it, so Clare closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Thanks," She said as they reached the church, closing the door. Clare looked at Eli curiously as he took the keys out of the ignition and walked up to the church with her.

"I never said I wasn't religious." He cockily said, smirking once again. Clare felt her heart melt, seeing that he wanted to spend time with her. For once she smiled a real, genuine smile that hadn't been seen for weeks. It felt good to Clare, and she took advantage of the feeling to smile longer.

Clare walked to the back of the pews and sat at an isolated corner, but Eli shook his head and beckoned her to come closer to the isle. Clare happily agreed, but on the inside she wasn't sure what to do. Should she go back to her old ways?

"So where have you been the past few days, Clare?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts. Her face fell as she thought about it.

"At home; my parents both left, so I have the house to myself." Eli snorted, looking at the front of the church.

"So you've been all by yourself since the beginning of winter break?" Once again he snorted, putting his arm around Clare as her heart beat increased. "You could've hung out with Adam and me." Clare and Eli exchanged glances, and she became confused.

"Well, we haven't really been hanging out since the English project…" She trailed off, not wanting to think about it but she grimaced. Eli sighed.

"It's the past," He concluded, smiling again. "Plus, it's a lot better hanging out with friends other than moping in your house all by yourself." Clare felt as if she would die right then and there, seeing that Eli actually did care. She smiled as the hour communion slowly started.

Clare felt awkward when the singing came, but she shrugged it off as she heard Eli sing next to her. She laughed at times as she noticed that Eli would sing off key at times, maybe to see her laugh. But it worked, and Eli would also laugh.

"That was fun," Clare laughed as they walked back to Morty, hand in hand. The hour had been fun, even though she had strict beliefs in God. She had let herself go a little today, feeling as if God would have wanted her to.

"It was." Eli agreed, starting Morty. Clare didn't want the excitement to end; she was having too much fun. She looked out the window as she watched the snowfall. Clare didn't notice where they were going until Eli passed her house.

"Where are we going?" She asked, curiosity building inside her. Eli shrugged, but he knew the answer.

"We are going to do some things today to brighten your mood," Eli said, looking over at Clare. She nearly froze as she saw his smirk again, but then he watched the road.

"Did you have this planned before you ran into me?" Clare asked, curious on if he had thought of this idea earlier. Eli laughed.

"Maybe I have good timing." He suggested, turning on a road that Clare hadn't been on.

The road was quiet, unlike the busy streets around it, and Eli turned onto another road and parked Morty. Eli took Clare's hand again as he locked Morty. Clare curiously looked around her, seeing that the snow had completely stopped. She sighed contentedly, living in the present. Eli also felt it, and he, too, breathed in the fresh air.

"And here we are," Eli murmured as he let Clare take in the view. The view was of the town below them, and Clare's breath hitched in her throat. It was a beautiful sight that she had never seen before.

"How'd you find out about this?" She asked, looking down at the town below them. Eli smiled at her.

"I came here while my family and I were moving to our new house." He walked closer to the ledge. "I would come and go between the two houses, moving my boxes in the back of Morty, but I accidentally came to this road." He looked back at Clare whose eyes were begging him to continue. "I thought it was worth coming back to." He shrugged as he thought about it, walking over to where Clare was.

"I would've come back here, also." She stated, looking at the small town. "It's like a winter wonderland down there, the way the snow covers the roads and the rooftops…" Clare had gotten lost for words at the sight, as she stepped closer to Eli.

Eli's green eyes showed awe for the person in front of him as he lightly caressed her cheeks, leaning in. Clare's heartbeat frantically beat like a drum as she closed the space between them. The kiss was passionate; more passionate than K.C. could've ever done with Clare, as she let herself smile in the middle of the kiss. Clare put her arms around Eli's neck as his slowly came down to her waist, and they both breathed in, content. Clare said, "You're the one that I have been waiting for."

Eli snickered as he looked into her deep blue eyes and said, "So are you."


End file.
